Optical links transmit light signals from a receiver to a transmitter. Increasing the power of the light signals can increase the length of these links. Components such as light sensors and modulators are often used in these links; however, there is often a limit to the level of optical power that can be handled by these components. For instance, light sensors and modulators both generate a photocurrent during operation. This photocurrent leads to substantial heating of the component. As the power level of the optical signals increases, the level of heating also increases. This heating can damage the component and cause other difficulties. For instance, the operating wavelength of the modulator shifts in response to this heating. As a result, the efficiency of the modulator drops as the heating level increases. As a result, there is a need for optical components that are suitable for use with increased optical power levels.